One more chance
by 7Vanilla7
Summary: Es gibt viele Wege, unangenehme Erinnerungen zu verdrängen. Aber es gibt nicht viele Auswege, wenn man mit ihnen plötzlich konfrontiert wird. DM/HG
1. Chapter 1

**One more chance**

Eine ungewöhnlich große, wunderbar weiße Schneeflocke landete auf ihren Wangen und wurde sofort zu einem kleinen Wassertropfen, welcher langsam ihr erhitztes Gesicht runterlief und am Boden landete.

Ihre Kleidung klebte an ihr und ihr Haarband löste sich so langsam und fiel schließlich auf den Boden, woraufhin ihre Haare ihr ins Gesicht fielen und sie stehen blieb.

Hermine Granger war in letzter Zeit oft in dieser Gegend unterwegs gewesen.

Der Wald hier hatte eine beruhigende Ausstrahlung und ließ ihr viel Platz.

Jeden Samstag- und Sonntagmorgen lief sie an der alten Eiche, bei den Kaninchenbauten und bei einer alten Holzhütte vorbei.

Joggen machte ihr Spaß und ließ ihre Gedanken verschwinden - für eine Weile jedenfalls.

Ihr Wochenendhäuschen stand am Rande des Forest of Dean, ein wahrhaft magischer Ort.

Es war ein Geschenk ihrer Eltern.

Wegen ihrem 25. Geburtstag, versteht sich. Damit hatte sie wirklich nicht gerechnet, ihre Familie war nie reich, aber auch nie arm gewesen. Als sie sie gefragt hatte, warum sie ausgerechnet ein Cottage in der Nähe eines Waldes bekam, sagten sie nur, dass sie ein wenig gespart hätten und wüssten, dass Hermine diesen Wald mochte.

Das war wahr. Schon als Kind war sie hier. Campen. Mit ihnen.

Und mit Harry… In diesem Wald fanden sie Godric Gryffindor's Schwert und Ron war dort zu ihnen zurückgekehrt.

Vor einigen Wochen war sie sogar dorthin gegangen, um sich an die alten Zeiten zu erinnern. Auch wenn es mitten unterm Krieg waren und sie sich verstecken mussten, sie erinnerte sich irgendwie gerne daran. Wahrscheinlich, weil ihr Problem damals nur war, verfolgt zu werden und in allgemeiner Gefahr zu sein.

Damals war es immerhin spannend gewesen. Aufregend. Sie hatte etwas zu tun gehabt.

Aber jetzt...

Hermines Leben war alles andere als geordnet. Sie hatte zwar noch ihren geliebten Job in der Mysteriumsabteilung, aber ansonsten konnte sie nicht viel mit ihrem jetzigen Leben anfangen. Es war einfach langweilig.

Montags bis Freitags wohnte sie in ihrer Wohnung (besser gesagt in seiner Wohnung, nur dass er eben nicht mehr da war) und am Wochenende hauste sie in diesem gemütlichen kleinen Cottage. Dorthin konnte sie sich zurückziehen, wenn sie sich entspannen wollte - und vor allem - vergessen.

Vergessen, dass es schon wieder der zweite Februar war, in dem sie alleine Zuhause hockte und kein Sterbenswörtchen von ihm hörte.

Statt wie viele andere Frauen, die sich mit Schokolade von ihrem Kummer ablenkte, machte sie gelegentlich Sport.

Natürlich, denn Hermine war ja nicht blöd - Schokolade macht Menschen nur dick und nur kurzzeitig glücklich. Jogging hält fit und macht dauerhaft glücklich.

Inzwischen hatte sie ihre Haare wieder sorgfältig mit dem Haargummi zusammengebunden und lief weiter. Die Sonne war schon aufgegangen, aber die Wolken und der Schnee hielten sie davon ab, sich zu zeigen.

Früher liebte sie es, etwas länger auszuschlafen, aber nun war sie bereits um 7 Uhr hellwach. Senile Bettflucht?

Nein, dafür bin ich zu alt, dachte Hermine und kniff ihre Augen zusammen, der Wind hatte noch nicht nachgelassen.

Vor etwa einem Vierteljahr hatte sie ihren Freunden alles gebeichtet - ihre Geheimnisse, ihre Versteckspielchen und ihre Beziehung mit ihm.

Ronald Weasley war nicht sehr erfreut über die Nachricht gewesen, dass sie eine Zeit lang mit Draco Malfoy eine Wohnung und ein Bett teilte.

"Erfreut" war untertrieben.

Er flippte zwar nicht komplett aus, aber er wurde wütend.

Wie immer glühten seine Ohren wie die Hausfarben von Gryffindor und er machte ihr Vorwürfe, schrie sie an, warum sie so dumm sein konnte und fügte zum Schluss zu, sie sei selbst schuld und das habe sie jetzt davon.

Nicht nur er, Harry und Ginny erfuhren davon, nein, auch die ganze Familie Weasley bekam alles mit.

Inzwischen hatten sie sich damit abgefunden, nur hatte Hermine von da an das Gefühl, sie würde von ihnen anders behandelt als früher. Als ob sie eine Verbrecherin wäre.

Oh, stimmt ja, ich habe mich mit dem Feind verbündet, dachte sie und beschleunigte ihren Lauf.

Irgendwie bereute sie es. Mehr oder weniger. Sie liebte es ihn zu lieben, gleichzeitig hasste sie es.

Er brachte ihr Leben durcheinander. Auf eine gute und gleichzeitig schlechte Art.

Aber sie vermisste ihn auch - es war damals ihr Alltag gewesen, neben ihm aufzuwachen, einen Teil des Tages mit ihm zu verbringen und neben ihm am Abend wieder einzuschlafen.

Es war ungefähr 20 Monate aus, als sie ihn zum letzten Mal gesehen hatte. So lange schon.

Der Wind blies Hermine nun so stark um die Ohren, dass sie beschloss, zum Cottage zurückzukehren. Sie wollte sich auf keinen Fall eine Erkältung einfangen.

Das baldige Ereignis durfte sie nicht verpassen.

Über Rückmeldungen würde ich mich freuen.


	2. Chapter 2

Ein pechschwarzer Rabe saß vor ihrem Fenster und beäugte sie mit seinen knopfrunden, neugierigen Augen, während sie seelenruhig in ihrem Lieblingssessel saß und ein wenig in einem Buch las.

"Interview mit einem Hauselfen" hatte Hermine erst vor kurzem entdeckt und alleine der Titel klang - für sie zumindest - sehr vielversprechend.

Am liebsten würde auch sie ein eigenes Buch schreiben.

Nur wusste sie nicht, wie sie anfangen sollte. Das Thema war ihr schon gar nicht klar und sie hatte in letzter Zeit auch keine Geduld dafür.

Sie mag sehr klug sein, aber diese kreativen Geistesblitze kommen nur selten.

Luna Lovegood könnte zig Bücher füllen. Sie hatte die nötige Kreativität und vermutlich auch den Willen dazu, dem magischen Volk den Schrumpfhörnigen Schnarchkackler, den Schlibbrigen Summlinger und die Nargel näher beizubringen.

Inzwischen war diese in den Norden gezogen.

Norwegen, um genau zu sein.

Dort erforschte Luna eben genau diese Tierchen, die laut Hermines Meinung natürlich nur Hirngespinste waren.

Von Ginny erfuhr sie vor kurzem, dass Luna endlich jemanden gefunden hatte, der ihre Interessen und Ansichten teilte. Sein Name war Robert. Oder doch Ralph? Nein, dachte sich Hermine. Richard? Rupert?

Wie konnte sie das nur vergessen?

Da es sich ja nur um einen Namen einer Person, die sie nicht kannte, handelte, ließ sie es sein.

Ihr Blick ging von ihrem Buch zum Fenster. Der Rabe saß immer noch da und starrte sie an.

Es war kein gruseliges Starren, eher ein wissbegieriges.

In alten Volksmärchen wird der Rabe als eine bösartige Kreatur dargestellt.

Hauptsächlich in denen der Muggel. Sie verbinden alles mögliche mit ihnen. Den Tod, Magie, Unheil, Weisheit, Intelligenz, Schicksal...

Hermine glaubte nicht an all diesen Unsinn. Nur weil man von diesen Vögeln träumt, stirbt man nicht sofort.

Sie verließ sich auf die wissenschaftlichen Fakten. Raben waren klug und dachten voraus. Die wohl klügsten Vögel die es gibt, dachte Hermine und stand auf, um das kleine Fenster zu öffnen.

Eigentlich hatte sie damit gerechnet, dass der Rabe sofort davonfliegen würde, sobald sie es öffnen würde, aber er blieb und sah sie weiterhin an.

Komisch.

Hermine war sich nicht sicher, ob sie ihn jetzt anfassen sollte oder ihn verjagen sollte.

Da sie in ihrem Leben noch nie einen so schwarzen, prächtigen Vogel gesehen hatte - und schon gar nicht gestreichelt - überwog ihre Neugier und sie bewegte ihre Fingerspitzen langsam auf ihn zu.

Zentimeter für Zentimeter näherte sie sich ihm und schließlich berührte sie die Mitte seines kleinen Kopfes.

Er war immer noch da.

Konnte es sein, dass er ein zahmer Rabe war?

Hermines Atem ging ein wenig schneller als gewöhnlich, dieses Tier hatte eine sonderbare Ausstrahlung. Es wirkte klug. So klug, was es schon wieder unheimlich machte.

Sie zog langsam ihre Hand zurück und der Rabe versuchte mit seinem Schnabel nach ihr zu picken, worauf Hermine einen spitzen Schrei ausstieß und das Fenster augenblicklich zuknallte.

Diese Sache war ihr nicht ganz geheuer!

Zu ihrer Erleichterung war der Vogel verschwunden, als sie nochmals zum Fenster sah.

Gott sei Dank, dachte sie und widmete sich wieder "Interview mit einem Hauselfen".

Vorher kochte sie sich noch einen starken Tee, um zu klareren Gedanken kommen zu können.

Hermine's magische Radio spielte gerade einen ohrenbetäubenden Song von Celestina Warbeck - "A magical winter - als es an ihrem Wohnzimmerfenster klopfte.

Sie zuckte leicht zusammen, nach dem Erlebnis mit diesem Raben war sie ein wenig empfindlich, was es solch Geräusche anging.

Doch es war nur eine süße, braune Eule, die mit ihren großen Augen herein guckte. In ihrem Schnabel befand sich ein kleiner, cremefarbener Umschlag.

Es war Flora. Harry's Eule.

Er hatte sie ein Jahr nach Hedwigs Tod gekauft, sie war zwar ganz lieb, aber eben nicht Hedwig.

Hermine stand von ihrem Sofa auf und ging zum Fenster, öffnete es und Flora flatterte herein. Sie wusste, Hermine würde ihr sicher noch eine Schale Wasser und vermutlich auch Eulenkekse geben.

"Was gibt es neues?", sagte Hermine zu ihr und nahm ihr den Brief ab.

Auf ihrem Weg zu Küche, um Wasser und Futter für Flora zu holen, riss sie den Brief auf und überflog ihn kurz.

Liebe Hermine!

Wie geht es dir? Ich habe gehört, der Forest of Dean soll voll von Schnee sein. Es ist sicher schön hier.

Was ich dich eigentlich fragen wollte: Komm doch nächste Woche nach London, Ginny will, dass ich mit ihr ein Kleid aussuchen gehe - wie ich dich kenne, hast du deines sicher schon längst besorgt, aber ohne dich schafft sie es sicher nicht, eines zu finden. Denn meiner Meinung nach steht ihr jedes Kleid, nur wird sie eher auf dich hören, als auf mich. Ich habe ja keinen Geschmack.

Sende deine Antwort bitte eulenwendend zurück, wann genau wir in die Winkelgasse gehen, wissen wir noch nicht.

Flora wird schon noch bald genug mit der Antwort zu dir kommen.

Liebe Grüße und pass auf, dass du im Schnee nicht untergehst!

Harry

Flora trank inzwischen aus der Wasserschale und Hermine suchte nach einem Kugelschreiber. Federn benutzte sie kaum mehr, in den letzten Jahren schrieb sie nur noch mit den Schreibutensilien der Muggel.

Außerdem konnte es sie, eine Muggelstämmige, es sich sowieso erlauben.

Natürlich würde sie mit Harry mitkommen.

Ginny konnte echt anstrengend sein, was Kleidung betraf und Hermine hatte gar keinen so schlechten Geschmack.

Ihr Motto war schlicht, aber elegant. Kein Glitzerzeug und ausgefallene Schnitte.

Sie schrieb auf die andere Seite des Pergaments eine kurze Zusage, steckte es dann in den Umschlag zurück und wartete, bis die Eule mit ihrer Stärkung fertig war.

Als Flora schließlich abflugbereit war, gab sie ihr den Brief, versiegelte ihn noch kurz und schon war die Eule wieder dahin.

Draußen schneite es. Mal wieder.


	3. Chapter 3

Hermine's Schlafzimmer war komplett in Hellblau gestrichen. Ihre Lieblingsfarbe.

Man konnte meinen, als Gryffindor müssten ihre Wände rot sein, aber nein.

Rot regte sie irgendwie auf, hellblau beruhigte sie hingegen.

Neben einem hohen Bücherregal stand ein uralter Plattenspieler von ihrem Großvater, er hinterließ ihn ihr und auch all seine Platten.

Wenn sie gute Laune hatte, legte sie eine auf und tanzte dazu.

In diesem Moment lief "Help", einer ihrer Lieblingssongs, auch wenn er schon alt war. Und von den Beatles.

Mit der Muggelmusik konnte Hermine viel mehr anfangen als wie der von der magischen Welt, denn, nun ja, die Muggel konnten es irgendwie besser.

Es war Sonntagabend und vor ein paar Stunden war Flora mit einem kurzen Brief von Harry gekommen. Bereits morgen würden sie sich in der Winkelgasse treffen.

Sie war schon gespannt, wie der Tag wohl verlaufen würde.

Gleich morgen Vormittag um 9 Uhr würde sie mit dem Flohnetzwerk zum Fuchsbau reisen. Dort wollten sie nochmals alles besprechen, damit keine Unklarheiten aufkamen (Ginny war sehr wählerisch, was Kleider anging).

Ob Ron mitkommen würde, wusste sie nicht. Noch nicht. Sie würde es morgen ja sehen.

In letzter Zeit ging es wieder bergauf mit ihnen - freundschaftlich.

Nachdem er von ihr und Draco erfahren hatte, benahm er sich sehr anders ihr gegenüber. Er war schlichtweg beleidigt, dass sie einem Typen wie Malfoy - oder auch wie Ron ihn nennt, Frettchen - ihm vorzog.

Weil er - Ron - ja so ein lieber Kerl ist.

Weil Malfoy ja so eine schlimme Vergangenheit hat und ein Todesser war. Weil er Hermine in der Schule niedergemacht hatte und Harry und Ron bei jeder Gelegenheit verspottet hatte.

Weil Ron ihn einfach nicht mochte.

Ja, so war es, dachte Hermine. So ist es.

Sie hassten ihn. Nachdem er Hermine ohne jeden Grund verlassen hatte umso mehr.

Nur sie, sie hasste ihn nicht.

An diesem Abend fiel es ihr besonders schwer, einzuschlafen. Typisch,

Sonntagabend. Für morgen hatte sie sich extra freigenommen, um Ginny und vor allem Harry zur Seite zu stehen.

Aber der Gedanke an den nächsten Tag beschäftigte sie nicht. Nein, über so etwas Nebensächliches, Alltägliches machte sie sich keine Gedanken.

In den letzten Tagen dachte sie verstärkt darüber nach, warum Draco auf einmal weg gewesen war. Was der Brief vielleicht vor ihr verstecken könnte. Auch wenn sie ihn schon hundertmal gelesen hatte, ein weiteres Mal konnte nicht schaden. Immerhin war dieser Brief das letzte von ihm.

Im Dunkeln tastete sie ihr Nachtkästchen ab, um die Schublade zu öffnen. Dort hatte sie ihn aufbewahrt.

Ihre Fingerspitzen erfühlten das abgegriffene Stück Pergament und hielten es fest. Mit ihrer rechten Hand griff sie unter ihr Kopfkissen, wo ihr Zauberstab aufbewahrt war und flüsterte dann "Lumos", um seine geschriebenen Worte nochmals zu lesen.

»Hermine«, stand da.

»Ich weiß nicht, wie ich anfangen soll. Aber ich versuche es.

So kann es nicht mehr weiter gehen - diese ewigen Geheimnisse. Ich hatte genug davon in meinem Leben.

Mein Entschluss steht fest: Nicht du musst gehen, sondern ich. Frag mich nicht, wohin ich gehe. Ich werde so schnell weg sein, dass du es gar nicht merkst. In dem Moment, wo du dies hier liest, bin ich wahrscheinlich schon meilenweit entfernt von dir.

Es tut mir leid, aufrichtig leid. Es ist nicht, weil ich dich nicht liebe, nein, ich liebe dich sogar sehr.

Nur halte ich es nicht mehr aus. Diese Lügen müssen beendet werden.

Suche mich nicht, du wirst mich nicht finden.

Vielleicht komme ich wieder zurück, wer weiß.

Bis dahin, bleib in unserer Wohnung. Sie gehört nun dir. Ich habe dir Geld dagelassen. Ich weiß, du hast einen Job, aber nur zur Sicherheit.

Ich hoffe du verzeihst mir eines Tages.

Draco«

Ihre linke Hand ließ ihn fallen und ballte sich zu einer Faust zusammen.

Es tat weh. So weh.

Wer weiß, wegen was er sie verlassen hatte. Nur er wusste die Antwort.

Hermine hatte 6 Theorien aufgestellt.

"Theorie 1: Er liebt mich einfach nicht mehr.

Theorie 2: Er hat eine andere.

Theorie 3: Seine Eltern sind wirklich so grausam.

Theorie 4: Er wollte seinen Freiraum.

Theorie 5: Er hatte doch Gefühle für diese Schlampe aus dem Café.

Theorie 6: Theorie 5 war am wahrscheinlichsten für mich."

Sie seufzte und starrte mit ihren Augen ins schwarze Nichts, so lange bis sie schließlich einschlief.

Montagmorgen wurde Hermine von Krummbein geweckt. Ihr alter, flauschiger Kater mit dem zerknautschten Gesicht war immer noch am Leben und begleitete sie oft auf Schritt und Tritt.

Hätte sie heute arbeiten müssen, wäre sie in ihrer Wohnung aufgewacht, aber heute war es eine angenehme Überraschung, in dem bereits lichtüberflutetem, durchaus freundlichen Raum aufzuwachen.

Hermine setzte sich nur kurz auf und Krummbein sprang sofort von ihr und sie ließ sich wieder in ihr Bett fallen.

Sie hatte echt keine Lust in die Winkelgasse zu gehen.

Ihr Kleid hängte schon seit einem Monat oder länger in ihrem Schrank in London.

Es war schwarz und sehr einfach, ging bis fast zu den Knien und sah ein wenig wie eines der Kleider aus, die Audrey Hepburn früher trug. Damit es nicht zu langweilig wurde, waren die Ärmeln aus dunkler Spitze und um ihre Taille würde höchstwahrscheinlich ein grauer oder andersfarbiger Gürtel liegen. Das müsste sie noch entscheiden.

Ansonsten hatte sie alles zusammen.

Nur Ginny hing wieder hinterher und alle mussten darunter leiden.

Hermines Uhr zeigte 8:30 an und augenblicklich hüpfte sie aus ihrem Bett.

Mist, sie hatte nur noch eine halbe Stunde Zeit!

Sie ging durch die bereits geöffnete Tür (wie machte Krummbein das nur?) und machte im Badezimmer halt.

Mit kaltem Wasser versuchte sie, ihr müdes Gesicht in Schwung zu bringen und war schon halb in der Dusche, als sie bemerkte, dass sie doch erst vor ein paar Stunden dort drinnen gestanden war. Schlaflosigkeit kann sehr langweilig sein und wenn man nichts anderes zu tun hat...

Also kämmte sie nur ihre Haare, die in den letzten Jahren seltsamerweise etwas einfacher zu handhaben waren.

Zurück in ihrem Schlafzimmer schlüpfte sie eilig in eine Jeans & in einen schwarzen Pullover, das 1. Oberteil das sie fand.

Sie hatte noch 15 Minuten, also erlaubte sie sich, noch etwas zu frühstücken. Mehr als ein Toast war aber nicht drinnen, vielleicht würde Mrs Weasley ihr ja noch etwas anbieten.

Um zwei Minuten vor 9 Uhr kramte sie das winzige Säckchen Flohpulver aus ihrer Tasche heraus, um es in ihren Kamin zu werfen.

Das schwache Feuer wurde grün und Hermine trat ein, rief "Zum Fuchsbau" und wenige Sekunden später war sie weg von ihrem Cottage im Forest of Dean.

Reviews?


	4. Chapter 4

Sie wurde bereits erwartet.

Harry und Ginny saßen am Küchentisch und unterhielten sich, Mrs Weasley war nicht zu sehen und Ron lehnte an der Wand und sah aus dem Fenster.

Es war ein trauriger Anblick.

Ron wollte die beiden nicht stören und Hermine war bis zu diesem Zeitpunkt nicht da, also war er sozusagen allein.

Sobald Hermine aus dem Kamin der Weasleys heraustrat, blickte Ron auf und lächelte leicht.

Harry & Ginny brachen ihr Gespräch ab und standen auf, um sie zu begrüßen.

Bevor Harry sie umarmte, versuchte sie den Staub von ihrer Kleidung abzubekommen.

"Hermine!" rief er, als er sie schon fest in seine Arme geschlossen hatte.

"Harry", sagte sie, "Ist schon gut."

Mit einem Lächeln im Gesicht löste sie sich aus der Umarmung und ging auf Ginny zu.

Ron war inzwischen näher gekommen und sah ein wenig verlegen aus.

Während Hermine Ginny begrüßte, warf Harry Ron einen "Los-mach-schon-Blick" zu, den sie natürlich nicht bemerkte.

Sie und Ron zögerten ein wenig, als sie sich gegenüberstanden, aber schließlich umarmten sie sich doch.

Auch wenn sie noch beste Freunde waren, diese Sache mit ihr und Draco Malfoy hatte Ronald Weasley etwas aus der Bahn geworfen.

"Schön, dich wieder hier zu haben", flüsterte er, aber sie sagte nichts darauf.

Denn eine Sache schoss ihr bei diesen Worten sofort durch den Kopf: Nahm Ron wieder sein früheres Verhalten auf? Hatte er die letzten Jahre vergessen und konnte es sein, dass er sie wieder wollte? Er war zwar manchmal etwas unbeholfen in Sachen Liebe und Beziehungen, aber wenn er etwas unbedingt wollte, versuchte er es wenigstens.

Über das dachte Hermine in weniger als fünf Sekunden nach, denn länger dauerte ihr enges Beisammensein nicht.

"Also, wann geht's los?" fragte sie nervös und zog leicht an ihrem Ärmel.

"Ähm… Sobald Ron seinen Geldbeutel gefunden hat", meinte Harry und lachte.

"Schon wieder, Ron?", fragte ihn Ginny. "Dieses Mal kannst du dich nicht rausreden, dass George ihn versteckt hat, denn er war seit zwei Wochen nicht mehr Zuhause. Hast du noch nie etwas von einem Aufrufezauber gehört?"

"Das ist eben das Problem, Ginny! Auf meinem Geldbeutel liegt ein Zauber, der das verhindert. Hermine war so nett um das für mich zu machen."

"Es ist nicht mein Problem, dass du immer all deine Sachen verlierst! Pass nächstes Mal besser auf!"

"Wieso suchen wir nicht einfach alle Ron's Geldbeutel? Hermine, du suchst in der Küche und im Wohnzimmer, Ginny, geh du in dein Zimmer und vielleicht auch ins Badezimmer, ich und Ron durchsuchen das restliche Haus."

"Als ob er in meinem Zimmer wäre", murmelte sie und ging nach oben.

Ron und Harry folgten ihr und Hermine machte sich an die Arbeit.

Das fehlte ihr noch.

Es war so typisch er.

Tatsächlich hatte sie vor einiger Zeit einen Schutzzauber über den Geldbeutel gelegt, denn es war eine beliebte Methode der Gauner, das Geld der Hexen und Zauberer mithilfe eines Aufrufezaubers zu stehlen.

Hermine schaute unterm Tisch, unterm Sofa, hinter den Vorhängen und in sämtlichen Schränken nach. Nichts.

Auch unter der Spüle und hinter den Polstern konnte sie nichts vorfinden. Hoffentlich hatten die anderen mehr Glück.

Darum setzte sie sich nieder und dachte nach, wo nur Mrs Weasley war. Mr Weasley war sicherlich bei der Arbeit, das sagte die Uhr. Nur Molly müsste irgendwo im Haus sein.

Normalerweise schwirrte sie in der Küche herum wie eine Motte ums Licht.

Aber... Was wenn Ron sie jetzt wieder so sah wie früher?

Wenn er nochmals mit ihr zusammen sein wollte?

Sie war noch nicht wirklich bereit für eine neue Beziehung, sie liebte Draco immer noch. Und sie war schon gar nicht bereit, mit Ron zusammen sein, nach alldem was er zu ihr gesagt hatte.

Nach all den Vorwürfen, Beschuldigungen und harten Worten.

Nach all dieser Kühle, die er damals an den Tag gebracht hatte.

Das wollte sie wirklich nicht.

Nur war es höchste Zeit für sie, nicht mehr alleine zu sein.

"Ich hab ihn, Hermine, ich hab ihn gefunden!", rief Ron und sie hörte ihn die knarrende Holztreppe herunter stürmen.

Sobald er in der Küche war, präsentierte er ihn ihr stolz und Hermine fragte "Wo hast du ihn denn gefunden?" und stand auf.

"Er... Ähm... War unter meinem Bett."

"Was sucht er unter deinem Bett?"

"Ich weiß es nicht, aber ist ja egal. Wir haben ihn ja jetzt."

"Können wir los? Wir haben nicht den ganzen Tag Zeit", meinte Ginny und strich sich eine Haarsträhne hinters Ohr.

"Oh doch, das haben wir", antwortete Hermine.

Sie hatten ja wirklich fast den ganzen Tag Zeit - es war erst halb 10.

"Wohin willst du denn als erstes hingehen?"

"Keine Ahnung, wir werden schon etwas finden."

Super, dachte sich Hermine.

Ein langer Tag würde das werden.

Nachdem sie noch kurz geredet hatten, apparierten sie direkt in die Winkelgasse.

Um diese Zeit war es nicht besonders voll, aber auch nicht sehr leer. Ein erträgliches Mittelmaß eben.

Kaum waren sie ein paar Meter gegangen, fand sich Ginny auch schon einen Laden, voll mit Kleidern und noch dazu wurde er erst vor kurzem eröffnet.

"Ooh Harry, komm, da müssen wir rein!", rief sie und nahm ihn an der Hand. Er konnte gar nicht anders, als ihr zu folgen.

Das Geschäft hieß "Mrs Smeaton's Hexenkleider" und sah nicht nach einem sehr teuren Laden aus.

Hermine und Ron betraten ihn ein wenig später als Harry und Ginny.

Ihr 1. Eindruck war: Bei Merlins Bart, wie sollte sich Ginny von hier jemals wieder losreißen können! Die Auswahl war gigantisch und die Ladenbesitzerin begrüßte sie freundlich, eine andere Mitarbeiterin fragte sie höflich, ob sie ihr nicht helfen könnte. Sie verneinte, immerhin hatte sie ja schon ein Kleid.

Ginny und Harry waren verschwunden und sie sah sich etwas um. Ron folgte ihr.

"Gefällt dir eines?" fragte er sie.

Hermine beäugte gerade ein pastellfarbenes, langes seidenes Kleid ohne Ärmeln und antwortete: "Hm, ja schon. Manche von ihnen sind wirklich sehr hübsch. Aber ich habe meines schon längst gekauft."

"Das hätte ich aber auch wissen können, dass du dich darum schon gekümmert hast."

"Mhm", sagte sie und ging weiter.

Wie groß war dieser Laden eigentlich? Von außen sah er nämlich ziemlich mickrig aus.

Ein Kleid gefiel ihr besonders.

Es war Blau, kein helles Blau, sondern eher ein mittleres Blau. Jeansblau. Das traf es.

Wie viele hier war es ärmellos, ging exakt bis zu den Knien und es sah sehr eng aus.

Und Hermine wollte es unbedingt probieren.

Sie gab Ron Bescheid, dass er schnell mit ihr mitkommen sollte.

Die Umkleidekabinen lagen irgendwo versteckt und sie musste die überschminkte Verkäuferin nach dem Weg fragen.

Sie kamen dabei an Ginny und Harry vorbei, er versuchte ihr gerade zu versichern, dass beige ihr ausgezeichnet stehen würde, nur teilte sie seine Meinung nicht unbedingt.

Hermine kümmerte das herzlich wenig.

Während sie die Vorhänge zuzog, setzte sich Ron artig auf einen Stuhl und wartete.

Das blaue Kleid war ein Traum und passte ihr wie angegossen.

Nach einer Weile fragte Ron Hermine, ob sie nicht rauskommen möchte, die Verkäuferin wartete bereits und wollte ihr Urteil abgeben.

Hermine öffnete zögerlich den Vorhang, obwohl es ihr gut stand, sie war ein wenig scheu, was das herzeigen von neuen Kleidern betraf.

Die Verkäuferin klatschte begeistert in die Hände und Ron staunte über den Anblick, der ihm geboten wurde.

"Wie sehe ich aus?", fragte sie mit einer piepsigen Stimme.

"Es passt Ihnen ausgezeichnet", meinte die Frau. "Aber irgendetwas fehlt..."

Sofort eilte sie davon.

Vermutlich wollte sie ihr noch einen Gürtel holen...

"Sagtest du nicht, du hättest bereits eines Zuhause hängen?"

"Ja… Eigentlich schon, Ron. Aber ich bin auch nur eine Frau. Es hat mich begeistert. Soll ich es nehmen? Es kostet nur-"

"Da haben wir's ja", murmelte die Frau, die eben wieder zurück gekommen war. In ihrer Hand lagen verschiedenfarbige Stoffbänder.

"Ich habe hier mehrere Farben. Schwarz, weiß, rosa, orange, lila und grau. Welche wollen Sie?"

Hermine trat näher ran und sah sie sich genauer an.

Lila und Orange passten auf keinem Fall dazu. Grau und Rosa wollte sie nicht. Und schwarz war schwarz.

"Ich nehme den weißen."

"Ausgezeichnet, eine sehr gute Wahl, Miss, Sie werden damit noch besser aussehen", säuselte sie und mit geschickten Fingern band sie den Gürtel um Hermines Taille.

Sie drehte sich einmal vorm Spiegel und dachte dabei nach, ob sie es nun nehmen sollte oder nicht.

"Gut, packen Sie es für mich ein. Wieviel kostet es eigentlich?"

"10 Galleonen", antwortete die Frau stolz.

Hermine nickte und ging zurück in die Umkleidekabine.

Das war wirklich nicht teuer.

"Hilf mir, oder ich sterbe hier noch", flüsterte Harry, als Hermine neben ihm trat.

Ginny probierte gerade das 7. Kleid und konnte sich nicht entscheiden.

Alles, was Harry sagte, nahm sie nicht ernst und jammerte, dass sie sowieso niemals ein Kleid finden würde und dass der Tag umsonst wäre. Dabei war es erst 11 Uhr.

"Was kann ich tun?"

"Hier übernehmen. Bitte. Ron und ich gehen derzeit wo anders hin. Mach es für mich, Hermine, sie macht mich echt fertig."

"Okay, aber wo wollt ihr hingehen?"

"Zu Qualität für Quidditch."

"Gut, viel Spaß."

Die beiden verließen den Laden und Ginny bekam die Unterhaltung anscheinend mit, denn sie steckte ihren Kopf hinter dem Vorhang heraus und sah Hermine kritisch an.

"Verräter. Genau das sind die zwei."

"Ja, Ginny, aber so langsam wird's langweilig. Kannst du dich nicht einmal entscheiden?"

Ginny schob den Vorhang zur Seite und trat heraus.

Ihr Kleid war grün, weit und eigentlich sehr schön.

"Wie findest du es?"

"Es steht dir. Wirklich."

"Hm, ich weiß nicht... Ich lege es zur Seite. Suche mir bitte noch eines, Hermine, das schönste, das du finden kannst. Bitte."

"Hast du ihr es also gesagt?"

"Was gesagt?"

"Na dass es dir leid tut."

"Das habe ich schon längst getan."

"Hast du? Ach ja? Und wann?"

"Ähm... Eine Woche nach unserem Streit, glaube ich."

"Das ist Jahre her, Ron. Du wolltest ihr doch erzählen, dass es ein Fehler war und dass du sie immer noch liebst."

Ganz genau. Ron liebte Hermine immer noch. Auch nach diesen Spielchen. Seit er sie kannte liebte er sie.

"Ich kann es nicht, Harry. Ich bin mir sicher, sie hat noch Gefühle für Malfoy. Das weiß ich."

"Du weißt es?"

"Naja, ich sehe es in ihren Augen."

"Seit wann bist du der große Frauenversteher?"

"Gut, das war vielleicht etwas übertrieben, aber ich habe da so ein Gefühl."

Ron und Harry traten ins Geschäft "Qualität für Quidditch" ein und Harry sagte: "Hast du Ginny gefragt, ob sie etwas weiß?"

Ron schnaubte. "Ginny. Selbst wenn Ginny etwas wüsste, würde sie es mir nicht erzählen. Außerdem bezweifle ich, dass Hermine ihr etwas über ihre Gefühle für Malfoy erzählen würde. Höchstens Krummbein hat sie was davon erzählt."

"Jaah, da könntest du recht haben."

"Ich bin richtig froh, dass ich ihn schon lange nicht mehr gesehen habe. Dieser orange Tiger kann mir wirklich gestohlen bleiben. Auch wenn Krätze damals Peter Pettigrew war, werde ich es Krummbein nie verzeihen."

"Du hast es immer noch nicht vergessen, stimmt's?"

"Puh, endlich haben wir es geschafft", sagte Ginny erleichtert.

Sie und Hermine bezahlten gerade und in diesem Moment kamen Ron und Harry zurück.

"Du hast was gefunden?" Harry strahlte übers ganze Gesicht.

"Ja, sieh her."

Sie holte das grüne Kleid aus der Einkaufstasche und zeigte es ihm.

"Das ist schön, schade dass ich es nicht gesehen habe. Hermine, du hast dir auch etwas gekauft? Ich dachte-"

"Es gefiel mir einfach so gut, musst du wissen. Dir auch, nicht wahr, Ron?"

Ron wurde leicht rot und stammelte ein "Ja".

Harry rettete ihn aus seiner peinlichen Situation indem er Ginny ihre Tüte abnahm und die Ladentür öffnete.

"Soll ich dir auch deine Tasche tragen?"

"Nicht nötig, Ron", sagte Hermine und folgte Harry und Ginny.

Die Winkelgasse war inzwischen etwas voller als zuvor und um der Menge zu entkommen, beschlossen die vier, sich in einem Café niederzulassen und dann eine Kleinigkeit zu essen.

Harry setzte sich neben Hermine, Ginny neben ihren Bruder, welcher Hermine so gegenüber saß.

Die Bedienung kam angerannt und fragte sie, was sie gerne möchten.

Ginny bestellte einen Flasche Kürbissaft und einen Teller Suppe - immerhin war es Mittagszeit -, Harry und Ron ein Butterbier und Kesselkuchen, Hermine fragte nach Kaffee und Gebäck.

Auf Kuchen hatte sie keine Lust.

"Welches Kleid wirst du also anziehen, Hermine?"

"Ich denke, das Schwarze. Es ist seriöser und eleganter. Solltest du einmal eine Party schmeißen, werde ich das blaue anziehen."

"In Ordnung", sagte Ginny und nahm ihren Kürbissaft entgegen.

Ron lächelte Hermine leicht an und sie erwiderte es. Immerhin waren sie beste Freunde.

Der Ministeriumsball konnte kommen.


	5. Chapter 5

Nach einem anstrengenden Einkaufstag war Hermine froh, endlich wieder Zuhause in ihrer Wohnung zu sein.

Sie würde ganz sicher nie mehr wieder mit Ginny einkaufen gehen, das stand fest.

Es war nicht nur sie, die sie schaffte.

Es war auch Ron Weasley.

Er hatte sich heute sehr "speziell" benommen. Als ob nichts gewesen wäre. Als ob alles gut wäre und alles so wie früher wäre...

Nur wusste Hermine, dass die Zeit, die als "früher" bezeichnet wird, nie wieder kommen werden würde. Sie ist vorbei und beendet.

Insgeheim wünschte sie sie sich aber manchmal doch zurück.

Die Tage, wo sie mit Harry und Ron am schwarzen See saß und über die gerade überstandenen Prüfungen redete.

Das Festmahl zu Halloween.

Dumbledores erheiternde Reden & Professor Snape, der allen Punkten abgezogen hatte. Ja, sogar er fehlte er ihr. Auch wenn Hermine ihn nicht leiden konnte, er war fast schon ein Teil ihres Alltags gewesen, so wie alle anderen Lehrer.

Hermine vermisste auch die nächtlichen "Ausflüge", die Quidditchspiele, die Bibliothek und Madame Pince' Adleraugen, die Besuche bei Hagrid, ja, sogar seine steinharten Plätzchen und den Verbotenen Wald.

Hogwarts.

Sie sehnte sich noch manchmal nach ihrer Schule.

Damals zählten für sie nur Bücher, die Abschlussprüfungen, Regeln und ihre Freunde.

Als der Krieg kam, wurde ihr allerdings bewusst, dass es weitaus Wichtigeres gab als nur lernen.

Das Leben. Einfach nur am Leben sein.

Sie hatte etwas dazugelernt, in diesem Chaos.

Es lohnte sich zu kämpfen.

Müde schloss sie die Augen und versuchte einzuschlafen.

Nur wollte ihr Körper nicht abschalten, obwohl sie den Schlaf so dringend nötig hatte.

Sie brauchte ihn, sie wollte ihn. Aber er wollte sie nicht.

Wenn ich schon von vergangenen Zeiten schwärme, kann ich ruhig weitermachen, seufzte sie.

Schon oft stellte sie sich diese typischen "Was wäre wenn" Fragen.

Die Antworten wusste sie schon fast auswendig.

Die erste Frage war wie immer "Was wäre, wenn ich mich niemals in Draco Malfoy verliebt hätte und er sich nicht in mich?"

Alles wäre soviel einfacher gewesen. Warum konnte er nicht einfach weiterhin dieser arrogante, falsche Slytherin sein, der sie in der Schule Schlammblut genannt hatte? Warum musste sie ausgerechnet ihm über den Weg rennen? Hätte er nicht einfach so bleiben können, wie er war?

Natürlich konnte er es nicht.

Denn als Hermine ihn eines Tages traf, benahm er sich anders als früher. Zwar hatte er immer noch dieses "Ich-bin-etwas-Besseres" Auftreten, aber er war irgendwie netter gewesen. Zu ihr. Hermine Granger. Die Person, die er früher einmal so gar nicht gemocht hatte.

Sie dachte, keine Frau (außer sie hieß Pansy Parkinson) könnte ihn jemals lieben. Sein Geld vielleicht schon, aber seinen Charakter nicht.

Aber sie hatte sich getäuscht. Und wie die Sache weiterging, wusste sie nur zu gut.

Es war immer wieder hart, sich an die alten Zeiten zu erinnern.

Wenn sie sich wirklich, wirklich, wirklich nicht in ihn verliebt hätte, würde sie womöglich alleine wohnen und einen Job haben, spät nach Hause kommen und jeden Tag total fertig sein.

Oder sie würde mit Ron zusammen sein. Das wäre vermutlich das beste & unkomplizierteste gewesen.

Aber war das Leben je etwas anderes als kompliziert gewesen?

Andauernd gab es Probleme, Missverständnisse und kleine, aber feine Katastrophen.

Genau das, was Hermine nicht mochte.

Sie wollte doch einfach nur schlafen.

Morgen musste sie früh aufstehen und ihr Arbeitstag war für gewöhnlich nicht sehr entspannt.

Und ihre Eltern sollte sie auch wieder einmal besuchen.

Und sich mit alten Freunden aus der Nachbarschaft treffen.

Mit Harry und Ron etwas NORMALES unternehmen.

Und aufhören, nebenbei an Draco zu denken.

Was er wohl gerade tun würde und ob er an sie dachte.

Hermine seufzte und drehte sich auf die andere Seite des Bettes.

Vielleicht konnte sie so ja besser einschlafen.

Wahrscheinlich hat er mich aus seinem Gedächtnis gelöscht.

Das glaubte sie sofort. Es war sicher eine Leichtigkeit für ihn, Zerstreuung zu finden und zu vergessen.

Vermutlich hatte er schon eine Ersatz Hermine gefunden.

Sie fragte sich schon lange, wo er hingegangen war.

Es gab so viele Möglichkeiten für ihn, die Welt stand ihm ja eigentlich offen.

Draco hatte in seinem Brief geschrieben, sie solle ihn nicht suchen. Was würde sich das denn auch bringen? Hermine hätte ihn so und so niemals gefunden.

Immerhin hatte es sie eine halbe Ewigkeit gekostet, ihre Eltern aufzuspüren. Australien war gar nicht so klein wie es aussah und sie hatte es sich etwas leichter vorgestellt.

Sie hatte das ungefähr einen Monat nach der Schlacht getan, als die Gefahr vorüber war.

Zuerst suchte Hermine in den größeren Städten nach ihnen, später im Landesinneren.

Eigentlich waren ihre Eltern ja Zahnärzte, aber sie traf sie als Farmer an.

Die Farm war nicht groß, aber irgendwie gemütlich und wie aus dem Bilderbuch. Da sie diejenige war, die den Obliviate Spruch ausgeführt hatte, war es eine Leichtigkeit, alle Erinnerungen von Mr & Mrs Granger wiederherzustellen.

Sie fand es unheimlich komisch, wie ihre Eltern reagiert hatten, dass sie plötzlich in Australien waren, fern vom vertrauten England und ihrem Haus.

Es bedarf viel Erklärung und nachdem sie noch ein paar Tage im Land blieben, reisten sie ab. Nach Hause.

Die Erkenntnis, dass Krummbein noch in ihrem Cottage war, traf

Hermine wie ein Blitz und sie machte sich sofort auf den Weg zu ihm.

Wenigstens hatte sie jetzt etwas zu tun, anstatt nur herumzuliegen und nachzudenken.


	6. Chapter 6

Jeder Mensch macht Fehler. Das Kunststück liegt darin, sie dann zu machen, wenn keiner zuschaut.

Peter Ustinov

Sie hatte kaum ein Auge zugemacht und nun bereute sie es ziemlich.

Krummbein war inzwischen wieder in ihrer Wohnung in London und sie hatte sich mit einem großen Fleischstück bei ihm entschuldigt. Wie konnte sie ihn nur vergessen?

Heute würde sie auf jeden Fall früher zu Bett gehen und notfalls etwas für einen erholsamen Schlaf nehmen.

Um 8 Uhr 30 begann ihre Schicht und wenn sie Glück hatte, könnte sie vielleicht um 5 Uhr wieder Zuhause sein. Außer ihr Vorgesetzter wäre nicht anwesend, wie so oft.

Dafür war Hermine auch dankbar, denn sie mochte ihn nicht besonders. Er war ein Franzose.

Nicht dass sie etwas gegen Franzosen hätte… Sie mochte Frankreich zwar sehr, aber die Menschen waren alle so… hm… eigenartig. Und ihre Sprache erst.

Sein Name war Maurice Maître und er hatte eine schmale Statur, eine Halbglatze und riesige Froschaugen, die in manchen Momenten fast heraus hüpfen.

Aber er war ein kluger Zauberer mit viel Erfahrung, schon seit Jahren war er Leiter der Mysteriumsabteilung und sie fragte sich trotzdem noch oft, warum es ausgerechnet ein Franzose sein musste. Gab es nicht genug hier im Ministerium, die die passenden Qualifikationen hätten?

„Wunderschönen guten Morgen!", rief Monsieur Maître, als Hermine durch den Gang in der Mysteriumsabteilung ging.

Hm. Er war doch da.

Heute war Valentinstag und wie nicht anders zu erwarten, war er furchtbar gut gelaunt.

„Morgen", murmelte sie verschlafen.

„Pourquoi aussi triste?"

„Wenn ich sie verstehen soll, reden Sie bitte Englisch, Monsieur."

Sie hasste es, wenn er auf Französisch sprach, denn Hermine konnte kaum französisch.

„Warum so traurig?", wiederholte er, verständlicher für sie.

„Heute ist Valentinstag. Ich habe schon lange nichts mehr geschenkt bekommen und es ist auch lange Zeit her, als ich ihn nicht alleine verbracht habe. Nicht dass ich auf Geschenke aus wäre, aber ich vermisse das alles."

„Seien Sie sich da nischt so sischer", säuselte er und wie aus dem nichts hielt er einen kleinen Blumenstrauß in der Hand.

„Für alle meine weiblischen Mitarbeiter. Einen schönen Tag wünsche isch Ihnen noch."

Sie nahm den Strauß – mit roten und einer schwarzen Rose geschmückt – entgegen und bedankte sich: „Das wäre doch nicht nötig gewesen, wirklich nicht. Trotzdem danke. Ich mache mich nun an die Arbeit."

„Tun Sie das, tun Sie das, Mademoiselle."

Er lächelte sie noch mal freundlich an und ging dann zurück, dorthin wo er hergekommen war.

So nett ihr Chef auch war, sie konnte ihn irgendwie nicht leiden.

Exakt die letzte Tür rechts war ihr kleines Büro. Naja, es war eher eine Mischung aus Büro und Labor.

Nur durch ein eigenes Passwort kam man rein, was so einige Vorteile hatte.

„Schmetterlingskokon", murmelte sie und die schwarze, glänzende Tür öffnete sich nach innen.

Hermine mochte ihre Arbeit.

Sie durfte forschen, musste nicht wirklich in der Öffentlichkeit arbeiten und ihre Kollegen waren halbwegs nett, auch wenn sie nicht alle mochte.

Ihr Schreibtisch war ordentlich aufgeräumt wie immer und sie stellte ihre Tasche auf den Boden, atmete tief durch und nahm den Zettel auf ihrem Tisch.

„Info", stand da.

„Neuer Mitarbeiter kommt nächsten Montag, überlegen Sie sich bitte eine angemessene Einführung ihrer Abteilung für ihn.

M.M."

„Ein neuer Mitarbeiter...", murmelte Hermine gedankenverloren.

Sie hasste es, wenn neue Angestellte herein kamen. Jede Abteilung durfte maximal 2 Angestellte haben, ihre hatte als einzige einen– also würde sie wohl oder übel den neuen Mitarbeiter bekommen.

Das hieß eine Woche Einführung, jede Menge Erklärungen, innerliche Nervenzusammenbrüche etc.

Konnte es noch schlimmer werden?

Aber vielleicht, dachte sich Hermine, vielleicht ist er oder sie super nett und wir werden beste Freunde.

Sarkasmus pur.

Das erste was sie für gewöhnlich an einem morgen wie diesen tat, war in den Raum zu gehen. In DEN Raum.

Ihr Arbeitsplatz eben. Der super-geheime, mysteriöse und fast unentdeckte Raum.

Aber vorher wollte sie noch kurz zu Maître gehen, um ihn zu fragen, wer da am Montag ein Unsäglicher werden würde. So könnte sie sich womöglich schon etwas vorbereiten.

Er war wie immer in seinem Büro, hatte eine Kanne Kaffee auf seinem Schreibtisch stehen und erledigte etwas Papierkram.

„Monsieur?"

Hermine fand es lächerlich, dass jeder zu ihm Monsieur sagen musste.

„Was gibt es?", fragte er, ohne von den Blättern aufzusehen.

„Ich habe eine Frage. Es betrifft den neuen Mitarbeiter. Wer ist es?"

„Tut mir leid, es ischt streng ge'eim. Sie werden es schon noch se'en."

„Aber-"

„Isch sagte nein, Mademoiselle Granger, sie werden es am Montag se'en."

Verärgert verließ Hermine den ohnehin zu stark parfümierten Raum.

Pah.

Dieser Franzose konnte sie einmal!

Zurück in ihrem Lüro, wie sie es liebevoll nannte – eine Mischung aus Büro und Labor – nahm sie einige Unterlagen und einen Stift mit in den Nebenraum.

Wie gesagt, in DEN Raum.

Der Raum der Liebe.

Viele Hexen und Zauberer konnten bisher nur spekulieren, was dieser enthielt, doch Hermine wusste es besser.

Der Raum der Liebe war für die meisten Menschen zu kompliziert um ihn zu verstehen.

Nicht einmal sie verstand ihn zu Gänze, aber jeden Tag ein wenig mehr.

Oder auch weniger.

Als sie hier zu arbeiten anfing, musste sie einen unbrechbaren Schwur ablegen, der vorschrieb, sie dürfte niemals einen anderen Menschen, außer er war in der Mysteriumsabteilung beschäftigt, etwas davon erzählen. Ansonsten blühte ihr nichts Gutes.

In der Mitte des Raumes befand sich eine Art von Brunnen. Groß, schmal und leuchtend.

Darin floss der wohl stärkste Liebestrank der Welt.

Ein Tropfen davon und katastrophale Auswirkungen würden entstehen.

Darum musste sie immer Schutzhandschuhe anziehen, um ja nicht mit dem Trank in Berührung zu kommen.

Der Raum war relativ klein, an den Wänden befanden sich unzählige Holzregale, gefüllt mit langen, rosa und rot leuchtenden Phiolen, Gläschen und Flaschen. Fast alles von ihr abgefüllt und sorgsam beschriftet.

Einer Legende nach wurde der 1. Liebestrank im 2. Jahrhundert von einer Hexe gebraut, die ihn an die Menschen verteilt hatte – er war damals noch ziemlich unwirksam, aber er konnte Gefühle manipulieren, sie verstärken und verändern.

Vor allem an diesem Tag wünschten sich viele Menschen, vor allem Muggeln, solch einen Zaubertrank herbei.

Die Legende besagt, dass im Laufe der Jahrhunderte immer mehr Zauberer und Hexen ihre eigenen Liebestränke hergestellt hatten. Manche mehr davon, manche weniger davon.

Diejenigen, die mehr als nötig hergestellt hatten, vererbten ihn angeblich an viele Generationen, mit dem Hinweis, sie sollen den Trank niemals in böser Absicht benutzen, ihn wegschütten oder ihn gar selbst trinken.

Sie sollen ihn einfach aufbewahren und etwas daraus machen.

So ging es weiter und weiter.

Im 18. Jahrhundert knackte schließlich eine überaus begabte Hexe die Formel eines uralten Liebestrankes und verbesserte sie maßgeblich.

Maître hatte Hermine gegenüber behauptet, sie war eine Französin und hatte den Trank revolutioniert.

Natürlich wollte er es glauben, nur tat sie das ganz und gar nicht.

Über die letzten Jahre hinweg wurde hier viel getan. Neue Forschungsprojekte, neue Zutaten und Techniken.

Bis Hermine sie alle in Erfahrung gebracht hatte, war viel Zeit vergangen.

Behutsam streifte sie die weißen Handschuhe über und berührte mit einer Fingerspitze die Oberfläche des glatten, leuchtenden Trankes. Er sah wie immer wunderschön aus.

Je leichter die Oberfläche durchdringen zu war, desto besser war es, sagte man ihr.

Jedoch fühlte sich heute alles irgendwie klebrig und matschig, so komisch schleimig an.

Oh nein.

Das war sicher wegen gestern…

Wie konnte sie das nur vergessen!

Erst letzte Woche hatte sie eine Änderung an der Formel vorgenommen. Die angeblichen Nebenwirkungen lauteten „Bei nicht regelmäßigem Umrühren besteht die Gefahr an Verklumpen".

Bei Merlins Bart, so ein Fehler ist ihr noch nie passiert.

In Zaubertränke war es ja relativ egal, aber das hier. Das hier war Jahrhunderte lange Arbeit, Invention und ein nahezu geniales Ergebnis.

Es fehlte nicht mehr viel.

Wie in Trance stürzte sie zu den Regalen, auf der Suche nach der rettenden Substanz.

Maître dürfte niemals davon erfahren, ansonsten würde sie auf der Stelle rausfliegen.

Tormentill, Sonnentau, Sumpfporst, Verbena, Damiana, nein, nein, nein, das konnte sie alles nicht brauchen.

In der Hektik fielen viel zu viele Körbe mit getrockneten, zerriebenen und frischen Kräuter runter – egal. Sie musste eines der größten Erfindungen der Menschheit wieder irgendwie wiederherstellen.

Sie suchte in jedem verdammten Regal, im letzten fand sie, was sie wollte und brauchte.

Feenblut.

So bizarr es auch klingen mochte, es war das einzig rettende Mittel.

Es neutralisierte wie kein anderes. Drachenblut wäre auch eine Möglichkeit gewesen, aber es war vorhin gemeinsam mit ein paar Affodillwurzeln herunter gefallen.

Schnell öffnete sie das winzige Fläschchen und schüttete es hinein.

Weil ihre Hände zitterten, verschüttete sie etwas davon auf ihren schneeweißen Ärmel.

Das Blut einer Fee war bekanntlich nicht leicht raus zu waschen.

Starr wartete sie auf ein Ergebnis. Nur langsam versank es in der leuchtenden Masse, erst als nichts mehr von dem Blut zu sehen war, traute sie sich mit dem Finger leicht umzurühren.

Hoffentlich wirkt es, hoffentlich wirkt es, dachte sie voller Angst.

So vorsichtig wie noch nie überprüfte sie den Trank.

Zuerst strich sie über die Oberfläche, dann tauchte sie ihren Finger tiefer ein.

Es hatte geklappt! Alles war wieder so wie vorher und sie atmete erleichtert auf.

Wenn es nicht funktioniert hätte, nun ja…

Monsieur Maitre wäre sehr wütend geworden.

Sobald sie sich beruhigt hatte nahm sie ihren Zauberstab und sorgte für Ordnung, denn es sah ganz so aus, als ob ein aufgebrachter Drache hier gewütet hätte.

Ihre Mittagspause verbrachte sie wie immer in ihrem Lüro.

Essen nahm Hermine sich für gewöhnlich von Zuhause mit und sie fühlte sich dabei nicht einmal einsam, so ganz alleine unter der Erde in einem Lüro zu sitzen.

Sie hatte sich daran wirklich gewöhnt.

Nur wäre ihr Gesellschaft eben doch ein wenig lieber.

Gut, auf Maître konnte sie gerne verzichten.

Aber Harry und Ron….

Sie vermisste sie ständig.

Ihre Freundschaft war nicht mehr so wie früher und sie fühlte sich manchmal sehr schuldig.

Wegen Draco und sein Verschwinden.

Wegen den ganzen Lügen und den Streitereien.

Wegen… Allem.

Hermine's Joghurt schmeckte heute nach kaum etwas. Sie stellte es weg und nahm einen Schluck Tee aus ihrer Thermoskanne.

Heute war ja Valentinstag. Sie vergaß es immer, weil sie hier unten keine glücklichen Pärchen sah.

Würde sie irgendwo oben arbeiten, vermutlich schon.

Aber hier unten herrschte eine wunderbare Anonymität und Diskretion.

Verschwiegenheit.

Geheimniskrämerei.

Schweigepflicht.

Sie erinnerte sich noch ein wenig an den letzten gemeinsamen Valentinstag mit Draco.

Er hatte ihr Schokolade anstatt Blumen geschenkt, denn sie hatte eine leichte Allergie gegen den Blütenstaub.

Eine riesige Box voll von feinen Pralinen war schon immer ihr kleiner Traum gewesen, und er hatte ihn ihr erfüllt.

Am Abend waren sie essen gegangen und alles schien perfekt.

Zu perfekt.

Wie die darauffolgenden Monate waren, an das wollte sie gar nicht erst denken.

Sie wollte nicht an den Tag denken, an dem sie ihn mit Astoria Greengrass in dem Café gesehen hatte.

Sie wollte nicht an ihre ehemaligen Zukunftspläne mit ihm denken.

Sie wollte nicht an diesen verdammten Brief denken.

Sie wollte nicht an Draco denken.

Und sie wollte erst recht nicht an den Ball am Samstag denken.


	7. Chapter 7

Hallo, hier nun das nächste Kapitel.

„Nein, Mum, ich habe am Samstag schon etwas vor, tut mir leid. Ich muss jetzt auflegen, jemand steht vor der Tür… Ja mach ich. Hab dich lieb, bis bald."

Leicht genervt legte Hermine ihr Telefon weg. Kaum telefonierte sie ein paar Minuten mit ihrer Mutter, klingelte es an der Tür, was sehr unüblich war.

„Bin ich hier richtig bei… Granger?", sagte ein Mann, sofort nachdem sie die Tür einen Spalt aufgemacht hatte.

„Ja", antwortete sie und sah den Mann skeptisch an.

„Es ist ein Paket für Sie da."

„Von wem den?"

Hermine war verwundert. Kaum jemand schickte ihr Post, wenn dann schon mit einer Eule.

„Anonymer Absender, tut mir leid. Unterschreiben Sie bitte hier kurz."

Er reichte ihr einen Zettel und einen Stift.

„Einen schönen Tag noch."

„Ihnen auch", murmelte sie und schloss die Tür.

Das Paket war nicht sehr groß, aber dick. In unauffälligem, braunen Papier eingewickelt und in Blockschrift stand ihr Name & Adresse.

Hm.

Vielleicht war es ja nur ein Irrtum?

Neugierig machte sie das Päckchen auf und ein Buch kam zum Vorschein.

Das neue Buch von Stephen King.

Das neue, ausverkaufte Buch von Stephen King.

Oh mein Gott.

Sie liebte diesen Mann. Er war in ihren Augen ein Genie.

Das Buch war erst gestern erschienen und angeblich bereits ausverkauft.

Sie hatte zwar stundenlang in einer Schlange vor einem Buchladen gewartet, aber alles umsonst.

Und jetzt flatterte es aus dem nichts zu ihr nach Hause?

Unvorstellbar.

Am liebsten würde sie schreien. Einen Freudentanz machen und in die Luft springen. So glücklich machte sie dieses Buch.

So glücklich wie schon lange nicht mehr.

Ganz aufgeregt hastete sie in die Küche, machte sich eine Tasse Tee und legte sich in ihr Bett.

Alleine das Cover rief schon „Lies mich, lies mich, Hermine!"

Auch Bücher konnten verführerisch sein.

Alles war rosa. Der Boden, die Wände, das Licht und vor allem die schleimige Masse, die sie festhielt.

Es war schrecklich.

Von überall hörte sie ihre Kollegen sagen: "Du hast versagt, Hermine, du hast versagt! Sieh nur, was du hier angerichtet hast!"

Maurice brüllte "Sie sind gefeuert!"

Die rosafarbene Masse wand sich durch das ganze Ministerium durch und riss die Menschen mit, sie schrieen und kreischten um ihr Leben, wussten nicht, was mit ihnen passierte.

Der Zaubereiminister schrie "Hermine Granger, das ist alles Ihre schuld! Wagen Sie es nicht, sich noch einmal in der Welt der Zauberer blicken zu lassen!"

Immer noch gefangen in dem verdickten Liebestrank, zerbrach man ihren Zauberstab, schimpfte sie nochmals und tat schließlich das Schlimmste: Jemand versuchte den Obliviate Zauber an ihr an zuwenden und wollte ihr sämtliche Erinnerungen entziehen.

Sie konnte sich nicht wehren. Aus dem rosa Gebräu formten sich Seile, die sie zurückhielten und hilflos machten.

Als ob es nicht schon genug quälend für sie war, erkannte sie den Zauberer, der gegenüber von ihr war.

Mit einem lauten Schrei wachte Hermine auf und fand sich in ihrem Bett wieder. Sie trug noch ihre Klamotten, eine umgekippte Tasse lag neben ihr und auf ihrem Bauch ruhte ihr neues Buch.

Sie musste wohl eingeschlafen sein.

Erleichtert ließ sie sich zurück fallen, denn es war alles nur ein Traum gewesen.

Ein überaus böser Traum, der furchtbarste Alptraum den sie in den letzten Monaten hatte.

Schon klar, der Fehler während ihrer Arbeit war... Heftig gewesen, aber sie hatte es ja wieder gut hingebracht. Sie hatte alles gerettet und niemand wurde darüber in Kenntnis gesetzt.

Jedoch…

Was hatte Draco in diesem Traum gesucht? Er war derjenige gewesen, der ihren Zauberstab zerbrochen hatte.

Er war derjenige, der sie härter geschimpft hatte als alle anderen und er war derjenige, der sie all ihrer Erinnerungen rauben wollte.

In ihrem Traum war er der Mann, den sie nie geliebt hatte.

Er sah so böse aus, als er sie als "Nichtsnutz" und "Strafe für die gesamte magische Gemeinschaft" beschimpft hatte.

Hermine wusste, dass er sich gebessert hatte aber wenn sie so an diese Momente ihres Traumes dachte, erschien alles so wirklich.

Sie schauderte kurz, als sie an ihre Schulzeit und die Konfrontationen mit ihm dachte und legte das Buch weg.

Sie wollte wissen, wie spät es war, also sah sie beim Fenster raus, um einen groben Überblick zu haben.

Draußen war es stockdunkel und ihr Thermometer an der linken Fensterseite zeigte an, dass es auch bitterkalt war.

Erneut lief es ihr kalt über den Rücken hinunter und sie sah sich um.

Es hatte sich kaum etwas verändert.

Alles sah noch genauso aus wie früher. Sie hatte keine anderen Möbel gekauft, keine anderen Lampen (damals hatte Hermine darauf bestanden, Muggel Elektronik in der Wohnung zu haben), sogar das Regal hatte sie kaum umgeräumt.

Sie seufzte kurz und ging dann in die Küche, dort hing eine Uhr.

Als sie nach oben sah und sich der Zeit vergewissern wollte, traf sie ein kleiner Blitz. Es war bereits 16 Minuten vor Mitternacht und da morgen ein Arbeitstag war, sollte sie für gewöhnlich schon schlafen.

Nur hatte Hermine noch vieles zu erledigen.

Ginny wollte sie noch einen Brief senden, Monsieur Maître hatte sie noch eine Notiz über den Verlauf des Liebestranks zu anfertigen und so langsam musste sie sich wohl oder übel auch Gedanken darüber machen, was sie zum Ministeriumsball anziehen sollte.

Nun gut - es war gar nicht wirklich ein Ball. Es war eher eine gehobene Feier wo man elegant gekleidet aufzutauchen hatte.

Das stand sowieso in ihrem Sinne, aber die Umsetzung war nicht immer leicht.

Während sie sich eine Toastscheibe aus dem Kühlschrank nahm, überlegte sie, was sie zuerst erledigen sollte. Den Brief schreiben oder die Notiz?

Oder warum nicht beides?

Hastig schluckte sie den letzten Bissen von dem bereits trocken schmeckenden Toastbrot hinunter und ging zum Küchentisch, wo immer ein kleiner Stapel an Papier bereit lag und ein uralter Becher mit Stiften aller Art.

Ohne nachzudenken was das werden sollte, fing sie an zu schreiben.

»Notiz an MM« kritzelte sie und unterstrich die drei Wörter doppelt.

»Alles läuft gut, es gibt keine Probleme mit XX. Halte mich an den Plan, nur die Vorräte einiger Zutaten gehen aus.

HG«

XX bedeutete der Liebestrank.

Nun, das war leichter als gedacht für sie.

Da es niemals zu spät für Tee war, stand sie kurz auf und setzte heißes Wasser auf.

Als zweiter Punkt stand Ginnys Brief auf ihrer Liste.

Das würde schon etwas kniffliger werden. Sie schrieb nicht so gerne Briefe, schon gar nicht spätnachts.

»Hallo Ginny«

Nein, »Hallo Ginny« passte ihr nicht.

Hermine strich es durch und schrieb anstelle »Liebe Ginny« hin.

»Wie versprochen werde ich morgen bzw. heute bei dir vorbei schauen.«

Eigentlich war das alles, was sie zu sagen hatte, aber es erschien ihr als unhöflich.

»Voraussichtlich werde ich erst am Abend kommen, denn MM (mein Chef) lässt mich nie früher als 5 Uhr gehen, außer er ist nicht da.

Freue mich schon, dich und alle anderen zu sehen.

Bis bald,

Hermine «

Die Frage war, wo bekam sie nun eine Posteule her?

Manchmal zweifelte sie wirklich am Kauf von Krummbein, Eulen waren eigentlich um einiges nützlicher als diese Fellbälle.

"Warum hab ich das nur gemacht", murmelte sie und zog ihre Haube tiefer ins Gesicht.

Es war ein Donnerstagabend, pardon, eine Freitagnacht und sie war alleine auf den Straßen Londons unterwegs. Normalerweise neigte sie nicht zu solchen Dummheiten, aber sie hatte heute Stephen King gelesen, einen Alptraum gehabt und sehr starken Tee getrunken.

Und nun musste sie die Nebenwirkungen ausbaden, indem sie durch eine spärlich beleuchtete Straße ging.

Etwas weiter vorne konnte sie eine Bar erkennen, deren beleuchtetes Neonschild alle paar Sekunden flackerte. Davor standen ein paar Männer - ohne jeglichen Zweifel betrunken - und unterhielten sich laut, alle mit einer Flasche in der Hand.

Ob es Bier oder etwas Stärkeres war, konnte Hermine nicht erkennen. Sie wollte es auch ehrlich gesagt nicht.

Theoretisch hätte sie einfach in die Winkelgasse apparieren können, aber nein, ihr Unterbewusstsein meinte, die Bewegung würde ihr gut tun.

Ganz im Gegenteil. In dem Buch ging es in den letzten Seiten, die sie vor dem Einschlafen gelesen hatte, um Verfolgungswahn.

So in etwa fühlte sie sich in diesem Moment auch.

Verfolgt. Gejagt.

Schnell sah sie hinter sich, aber da war niemand. Nur eine Straßenlaterne, die ebenso wie dieses Schild von der Bar bald den Geist aufgeben würde.

Genau wie in diesen Horrorfilmen…

"Miss Granger!", rief Tom, der zahnlose Wirt von Tropfendem Kessel, als Hermine das Pub betrat.

"So spät noch unterwegs?"

"Ich brauche nur eine Posteule, Tom, und ich wollte ein wenig Bewegung haben."

"Wie Sie wünschen, Miss Granger, darf es was zum Trinken sein?"

"Später, Tom, wenn ich wieder komme."

Er nickte und Hermine bahnte sich einen Weg durch die Tische und Stühle.

Um diese Zeit und an diesem Tag waren nicht sehr viele Gäste hier, was sie auch verstehen konnte.

Ihr Ziel war der Hinterhof, wo die hohe Backsteinmauer war.

Behutsam nahm sie ihren Zauberstab, der bei ihrer Berührung augenblicklich warm wurde und sie klopfte einmal gegen den allzu bekannten Stein.

Wie gewöhnlich erschien kurze Zeit später der erwünschte Durchgang und Hermine trat in die Winkelgasse ein.

Sie war hier noch nie in der Nacht gewesen und das machte die Sache spannender.

Die Winkelgasse war so leergefegt wie nie und der Wind blies ihr heftig um die Ohren.

Zum Glück war es nicht weit bis zum Postamt.

Wenn schon die Winkelgasse gruselig wirkte, wie würde ich mich wohl in der Nokturngasse fühlen?, fragte sie sich.

Vermutlich verfolgt, wie vorher.

Paranoia ist eine ernstzunehmende Erkrankung, redete sie sich ein und ging im Schnellschritt weiter und Hermine war heilfroh, als sie die hohe Tür aufmachte, die zum Postamt führte.

"Guten Abend", sagte sie und ging zu der einzigen Person im Raum.

Eine alte Dame, die schon sehr gebrechlich aussah, blickte von ihren Stricknadeln auf und wendete sich ihr zu.

"Ich möchte gerne diesen Brief abschicken."

"Inland oder Ausland", fragte die alte Frau.

"Inland", antwortete Hermine und sah auf die Uhr.

01:34

"Das macht 5 Sickel."

"Ist gut."

Sie kramte in den Taschen ihres Mantels herum und nahm ein paar Silbermünzen heraus.

"Bitteschön. Auf Wiedersehen."

Die Frau murmelte etwas Unverständliches und erleichtert verließ sie das Postamt.

Wenigstens war das nun geklärt.

Zurück im Tropfenden Kessel bestellte sich Hermine ein Butterbier und setzte sich geduldig an die Bar.

"Was treibt sie so spät denn noch hierher?", fragte Tom wieder.

"Ach, jetzt, da ich den Brief verschickt habe, will ich irgendwie nicht nach Hause gehen. Hier gibt es ein wenig Gesellschaft und es ist warm."

"Sie sind also öfters allein?"

"Nun... Ja. Das bin ich. Ich wohne alleine."

"War das schon immer so?", hakte der Wirt nach und polierte dabei ein Glas.

Er war Hermine noch nie ganz geheuer gewesen, aber immerhin konnte sie mit ihm reden.

"Nein", sagte sie und nahm einen Schluck. "Ich hatte einen Freund, für eine Weile. Aber dann hat er mich verlassen. Einfach so. Ich verstehe seine Gründe bis jetzt noch nicht und werde es vermutlich auch niemals."

"Verraten Sie mir, wer Ihr Freund ist?"

Sie schüttelte den Kopf und fuhr fort: "Lieber nicht. Wollen Sie noch mehr hören?"

Tom schmunzelte und sagte: "Wie geht es Ihnen dabei? Es ist hart, verlassen zu werden..."

"Nicht gut, gar nicht gut. Ich vermiss' ihn immer noch so. Obwohl ich ihn früher nicht mochte, lernte ich ihn zu lieben. Es ist kompliziert, besser gesagt, es war kompliziert, ja, es war. Ich habe ihn seit fast 2 Jahren nicht mehr gesehen. Er hat sich auch nicht gemeldet."

"Klingt nach keinem guten Kerl. Wer so etwas tut, dem sollten Sie gar nicht hinterher trauern, Miss. Vergessen Sie ihn."

"Das versuche ich, Tom. Glauben Sie mir, das versuche ich Tag und Nacht."

Mit einem letzten Zug trank sie ihr Butterbier aus und stand auf um zu gehen, vorher legte sie noch ein paar Münzen auf den Tresen.

"Danke für das Gespräch, gute Nacht, Tom. Und sollte ich ihn noch mal sehen, bring ich ihn um."

"Gute Nacht, Miss Granger", antwortete der Wirt lachend und sammelte die Münzen ein.

Gerade als Hermine die Tür schließen wollte, hörte sie ein Klirren und drehte sich nochmal um.

Offensichtlich war ein Glas auf den Boden gefallen.

Auf dem Platz, der am weitesten von der Tür entfernt war, saß ein blonder Mann, der sich runterbeugte und die Scherben aufsammelte.

Wie in Trance beobachtete sie ihn und natürlich, sie wusste wer er war.

Und dem Anschein nach hatte er alles mitgehört.

Sie war sich so verdammt sicher dass es er war.

Aber warum war er hier? Verfolgte er sie oder war es einfach nur Zufall?

Natürlich konnte es auch sein, dass sie sich getäuscht hatte.

Nach alldem was sie in den letzten Stunden durchgemacht hatte, war es leicht möglich, dass jeder blonde Zauberer für sie wie Draco Malfoy aussah.

Aber sie sollte doch eigentlich schlafen, um für morgen, pardon, heute fit zu sein.

Nun war es bereits halb 3 Uhr in der Nacht und Hermine hatte kein Auge zugemacht.

Zu Tom, dem Wirt vom Tropfenden Kessel, hatte sie gesagt, dass sie Draco umbringen würde.

Ihn umbringen...

Keine schlechte Idee.

Read & Review!


	8. Chapter 8

Die Verspätung tut mir unendlich leid!

Wie früher?

Nervös klopfte Hermine mit ihren Fingerspitzen auf ihren Arbeitstisch.

Sie musste eine Entscheidung treffen. Entweder schnappte sie jetzt einfach ihre Sachen, war auf und davon, oder sie blieb hier brav bis 5 Uhr sitzen. Mit der Nervosität kam auch ihre schlechte Angewohnheit, sich auf die Lippen zu beißen, wieder hervor und so wurde sie noch nervöser.

Ihr Chef, Maurice Maître war heute nicht im Lande - er hatte angeblich dringende Angelegenheiten in Frankreich zu erledigen - und so hatte sie die Wahl.

Mal etwas zu riskieren und dafür früher Zuhause zu sein, oder vernünftig sein und hier die Zeit totschlagen.

Außer ihrem Fingertrommeln war nichts zu hören. Auch vom Gang kam kein Ton herein, niemand ging vorbei und Lucy, ihre Kollegin, tratschte auch nicht mit Rebecca, eine andere Kollegin.

Um diesen Unsinn zu beenden, stand Hermine von ihrem ungemütlichen Sessel auf, ließ alles stehen und ging zur Tür. Sie öffnete sie nur einen Spalt und lauschte.

Ihren Atem anhaltend schlüpfte sie schließlich aus ihrem Raum heraus und ging ein paar Schritte zum Nachbar-Büro.

Was andere können, kann ich auch, dachte sie sich und legte ein Ohr auf die glänzende Tür.

Für gewöhnlich war es hier unten nicht recht schalldicht, was die Büros anging.

Das durfte sie vor 3 Jahren selbst herausfinden, anhand eines sehr, sehr peinlichen Zwischenfalls.

Eigentlich versuchte sie diese kleine Erinnerung zu verdrängen, aber sie hatte sie sehr genossen. Am Anfang jedenfalls.

Beim Gedanken daran, wie sie damals Draco unabsichtlich (?) zur Arbeit mitgenommen hatte (sie hielt seine Hand als sie apparierte und hatte es nicht bemerkt), musste Hermine lächeln.

Sie würde es nie vergessen, was auf ihrem Schreibtisch - der plötzlich nicht mehr so ungemütlich gewesen war - passiert war.

Nur wurden sie vom geliebtesten Franzosen in dieser Etage unterbrochen, da er "obszöne" Laute aus dem Büro von Miss Granger gehört hatte. Zwar traute sich dieser Feigling nicht bei der Tür herein - obwohl er das Passwort wusste - aber er klopfte wie wild und sagte, dass sie das, was immer sie auch da drinnen trieb, sofort beenden sollte.

Hermine und Draco hatten nicht damit gerechnet, dass um die Zeit jemand da sein würde, aber selbst sie hatten vergessen, dass es Zeit war, die Uhr umzustellen.

Nach diesem peinlichen Zwischenfall hatte Maurice mit Hermine für eine Woche kein Wort gewechselt, wagte es nicht, ihr in die Augen zu blicken und schickte ihr das, was er ihr zu sagen hatte, nur per Memo zu.

Auch von den anderen Büros hörte man nichts, darum ging sie wieder zurück in ihres, wobei sie kurz mit ihrer Hand über die Tischkante fuhr, bevor sie sich setzte und tief durchatmete.

So lächerlich es auch klingen mochte, sie überlegte immer noch, ob sie nicht doch noch dableiben sollte, auch wenn sie nichts zu tun hatte.

Der Liebestrank im hinteren Raum blubberte munter vor sich hin und dieses Mal hatte sie sich vergewissert, dass sie alles richtig gemacht hatte.

Sie sah kurz auf die Uhr und bemerkte, dass es noch 3 1/2 Stunden waren, bis die Uhr 5 schlagen würde.

Vielleicht konnte sie ja noch etwas in ihren Notizen finden, das sie erledigen könnte...

Das braune Papier raschelte unter ihren Fingern und auf einem kleinen Zettel stand in ordentlicher Schrift »Vorrat fast zu Ende«

Warum hatte sie ausgerechnet das vergessen?

Als ihr am Dienstag so einiges vom Regal gefallen war, gingen mehrere Zutaten zu Grunde.

Sofort schnappte sie sich einen Zettel und einen Stift, wenn sie es nicht gleich tat, würde sie es wieder vergessen.

Sobald sie in den Raum mit dem Liebestrank eintrat, fühlte sie sich unglaublich wohl. Hier drinnen roch es nach Büchern, Zimt, Zahnpasta und nach noch etwas, das sie mittlerweile aber nicht mehr definieren konnte. Schon lange nicht mehr.

Hermine ging rüber nach links und streckte sich, um an den Korb mit Salbei, Klee und Lotus ran zu kommen. Er war fast leer und sie notierte es sich sofort.

Sobald sie ihren Blick senkte, sah sie, dass das Drachenblut ebenso leer war. Ausgerechnet das war relativ schwer zu bekommen und sündhaft teuer.

Aber, was soll's. Mit einem Seufzer setzte sie es auch auf die Liste und schritt voran. Die verschiedenen Proben vom Liebestrank waren zum Glück alle noch hier, sie leuchteten so hell wie eh und je.

Hermine überprüfte alles.

In den Regalen, in den Schränken und auch die losen Bündel Kräuter, die von der Decke herunter hingen.

Das meiste von hier brauchte sie kaum, aber wenn es drauf ankommen sollte, war es gut, alles hier zu haben.

Manchmal fühlte sie sich in diesem Raum wie eine der Hexen, die sie aus den Muggel Märchen kannte.

So eine, die Zaubertränke in allen möglichen Farben mischte, Gift braute und kleine Kinder in Käfigen einsperrte. Aber das war eine andere Geschichte.

Als sie schließlich fertig war, betrachtete sie nochmals die Liste und war erschreckt darüber, wie viel ihr abging. Unheimlich viel.

Sie musste sich nur noch überlegen, wie sie das ihrem Chef beibringen sollte.

Zurück in ihrem Büro, legte sie die Liste auf ihren Schreibtisch und fing an, ihre Sachen zusammen zu sammeln. Sie hielt es hier unten nicht mehr aus, sie wollte nach Hause. Und zu Ginny musste sie auch noch, was den Tag höchstwahrscheinlich noch sehr lange werden lassen würde.

Der angebissene Granny Smith landete im Mistkübel und schon war sie dahin.

Apparieren konnte so praktisch sein, und da es ihr Büro, pardon, Lüro war, konnte sie man auch daran nicht hindern.

Sie landete direkt in ihrem Schlafzimmer und entdeckte dabei Krummbein, der es sich auf ihrem Bett gemütlich gemacht hatte.

"Krummbein! Was machst du denn? Geh sofort runter, husch!", rief sie.

Hermine mochte es ganz und gar nicht, wenn er in ihrem Bett lag, denn ihr Kater besaß ziemlich viele Haare, die er auch gerne mal in ihrem Bett ließ.

Ihr Haustier miaute als sie es herunter scheuchte, nur um sich dann selbst reinfallen zu lassen.

Abermals überprüfte sie die Uhrzeit und die Zeiger auf ihrer kleinen Armbanduhr wahren auf dem dreier und dem neuner. 14:45 also, nicht schlecht, dachte sie sich und dehnte kurz ihre verspannten Gliedmaßen.

Ginny kann sicher noch etwas warten.

Nach einer kurzen Mahlzeit machte sich Hermine reisefertig.

Sie wechselte rasch ihre Kleidung, kämmte sich die Haare und versuchte, ein Lächeln aufzusetzen.

Denk an das, woran du heute schon gedacht hast.

Sie atmete kurz auf und apparierte dann zu Ginny's und Harry's Haus, welches ganz in der Nähe vom Fuchsbau war, aber trotzdem noch weit genug entfernt war.

Sie suchte kurz ihr Gleichgewicht,

als sie schließlich vor dem kleinen Haus stand. Es war wunderschön hier. Die Landschaft so weit und klar, genau wie der Himmel über ihr und der Schnee fing langsam zu schmelzen an.

Hermine ging ein paar Schritte zur Haustüre, klopfte kurz und keine 10 Sekunden machte ihr Ginny auf.

"Hey Ginny", begrüßte sie die Rothaarige, als diese sie schon fest umarmte.

"Da bist du endlich. Komm rein, heute sind wir alleine, denn Harry ist nicht da. Komm schon!", rief sie und schloss die Tür hinter ihr.

"Möchtest du etwas zu trinken?"

"Wasser, bitte."

Sie ging gemeinsam mit Ginny bis zum Wohnzimmer, wo sich auch die Küche befand.

"Bist du schon aufgeregt? Wegen morgen?", fragte Ginny, während sich Hermine aufs Sofa setzte.

Ginny neigte in letzter Zeit dazu, irgendwie an Hermine zu kleben - sie konnte es sich nicht erklären, warum es so war. So war sie früher nie. Und sie redete auch zu viel.

"Nun ja, ich-"

Ginny seufzte und kam mit zwei Gläsern Wasser.

"Mach dir keinen Kopf, Hermine. Ich weiß, du stehst nicht so auf öffentliche Veranstaltungen. Das habe ich selbst schon herausgefunden. Aber ich möchte mit dir heute einfach noch ein paar Dinge durchgehen. Morgen wird ein schöner Abend sein, das weiß ich. Wir werden uns prächtig amüsieren, zu viel Feuerwhiskey trinken und sehen, wie sich alles so entwickelt. Vielleicht triffst du ja jemanden. Jemanden, den du mögen könntest."

"Das bezweifle ich."

Hermine stellte ihr Glas auf den Tisch und wandte sich Ginny zu.

"Also?"

"Also was?", fragte sie leicht verwirrt.

"Was willst du besprechen? Hör mal, ich hab-"

"Du hast nicht den ganzen Tag Zeit, Hermine, das ist es, was du sagen willst, stimmts?"

Sie wollte etwas sagen, ließ es aber sein, sondern starrte sie nur mit leicht offenem Mund an.

"Du schottest dich manchmal von uns ab, ist dir das bewusst?"

"Ginny, ich-", setzte sie an.

"Du leidest. Ich sehe es. Dieser Arsch hat dich damals so verletzt, ich sehr es noch in deinen Augen. Denkst du oft an ihn?"

"Ich weiß nicht, was du meinst..."

Wie immer, versuchte sie sich rauszureden. Sie wollte über diese Sache nicht reden. Nicht wirklich.

"Malfoy hat dir weh getan, Hermine, das wissen wir alle. Du hättest es wissen müssen, er war nie gut genug für dich und wird es auch niemals sein."

Hermine schloss ihre Augen. Das war zu viel.

Sie hatte ja recht. Er hatte sie verletzt. Und sie wollte ihn dafür manchmal einfach nur umbringen. Aber auf der anderen Seite empfand sie noch etwas für ihn, und sie konnte nur inständig hoffen, dass das niemals wieder passieren würde.

"Antworte mir. Sag doch was, Hermine. Ich habe dich nicht für belanglosen Tratsch eingeladen."

"Na gut. Du hast recht, Ginny. In allen Punkten, außer im letzten. Er war gut genug für mich, ansonsten hätte ich nicht mit ihm zusammengelebt. Ich dachte es jedenfalls..."

"Es ist alles anders, als ich es mir früher vorgestellt habe...", sagte Ginny und spielte mit ihren Haaren.

"Wie hast du es dir denn vorgestellt?", fragte Hermine neugierig und lehnte sich zurück.

"Ich dachte immer, alles würde gut werden. Du solltest eigentlich mit meinem Bruder zusammen sein, Fred sollte noch am Leben sein, Neville sollte mit Luna sein und Tonks und Lupin sollten auch noch nicht tot sein."

"Hatten wir dieses Gespräch nicht schon mal?"

Ginny lachte.

"Jaah, könnte gut sein. Aber ich mag es, über die alten Zeiten zu philosophieren. Erinnerst du dich noch an den Valentinstag in der 1. bzw. 2. Klasse?"

"Oh Gott, nein!", rief Hermine und fing an zu kichern. "Lockhart… und diese Liebesbriefe... Ich habe sogar eine Valentinstagskarte von ihm bekommen. Da war ich versteinert und er hatte seiner Schülerin, die praktisch alles über ihn wusste, eine Gute-Besserung-Nachricht geschickt."

"Er hat was?" Ginny prustete los.

"Das hast du mir nie erzählt!"

"Du musst nicht alles wissen, Ginny."

"Weißt du noch, als Ron-"

Sie wurde durch das Klopfen an der Tür unterbrochen.

"Ich komme schon!", rief sie und stürmte runter.

Kurz darauf konnte Hermine eine Stimme hören, die nur einer Person gehören konnte.

"Ron! Was machst du denn hier?", sagte sie, ganz überrascht, als er mit Ginny ins Wohnzimmer herein kam.

"Ich habe dich gesucht", gab er zu und setzte sich neben sie.

"Mich? Aber wie wusstest du, dass ich hier bin?"

"Ich war zuerst bei dir Zuhause, dann wieder bei uns und dann hier. Ehrlich gesagt, hier hatte ich dich vermutet. Können wir kurz reden?"

"Gut, schieß los."

Bei dem Wort "reden" zog sich ihr Magen zusammen und auch Ginny überhörte es nicht.

Mit einem "Ich geh mal kurz wohin" haute sie ab. Typisch.

Hermine fühlte sich jetzt schon sehr unwohl. Was wohl kommen würde?

"Ich mach's kurz: Möchtest du morgen gerne mit mir zum Ball gehen? Ich weiß, es ist kurzfristig, und vielleicht hast du schon jemanden..."

Wie süß, dachte sie sich, er traut sich endlich, mich zu fragen. Was er in der Schule ja nicht zu Stande gebracht hatte.

"Ähm, klar. Ich freu mich, Ron. Dann sehen wir uns also morgen?"

"Perfekt, danke Hermine", sagte er und umarmte sie.

Und es fühlte sich gut an.

Read & Review!


	9. Chapter 9

Back in Town

»The way you think about your life

Is gonna change, change tonight

Don't even try out that frown

'cuz your man is back in town«

Das kleine Café in der kleinen, unbekannten Einkaufsstraße war an einem Samstag gut gefüllt und es gab ein Wirrwarr von Geräuschen.

Aus den Radioboxen an der Wand tönte ein leicht von Jazz angehauchter Song, mehrere Frauen saßen am Fenster, tranken Kaffee und aßen Kuchen, die Kellner rannten hin und her und das war irgendwie angenehm. So fiel er wenigstens nicht großartig auf.

Etwas versteckt hinter einer großen Pflanze hatte er sich einen Sitzplatz gesucht, sich etwas zu trinken bestellt und er war überhaupt nur hier, um sich Gedanken über heute Abend zu machen.

Vor ihm auf dem Tisch lag die Einladung, die er Monate zuvor erhalten hatte. Er wusste sofort, es würde ein großes Fest werden, mit vielen - vor allem ihm und der Zaubererwelt bekannten - Gästen.

Darum würde es ihn auch nicht überraschen, wenn er Granger treffen würde. Seine Granger, dachte er und grinste dabei.

Auch wenn er fast zwei Jahre weg gewesen war, Malfoy war sich sicher, dass sie noch etwas für ihn über hatte, das nicht Hass, Abneigung, Verabscheuung etc. war.

So einfach hatte sie ihn sicher nicht gehen lassen.

Er war schon seit zwei Wochen wieder hier, hatte aber entschieden, erst heute wieder etwas mehr Aufmerksamkeit auf ihn zu lenken.

Draco sehnte sich nicht nach einem großen Auftritt, er fand es besser, rein "zufällig" auf sie zu stoßen und sie dann in ein Gespräch zu verwickeln. Allerdings machte er sich keine allzu großen Hoffnungen, denn er wusste, wie stur sie sein konnte. Im schlimmsten Falle würde sie auf ihn wie in ihrem 3. Schuljahr vorgehen und das wollte er eindeutig nicht mehr wiederholen.

Sobald sein Getränk leer war, stand er auf, legte ein paar Münzen auf den Tisch und war mitsamt seiner Jacke dahin.

Der Februar war bald vorbei und darüber war er froh. Dieser Monat war ihm einfach zu kalt.

In dieser Straße war er oft gewesen. Hauptsächlich mit Hermine.

Sie war es, die dieses Café entdeckte. Sie hatte ihn damals in diese Einkaufsstraße gezerrt, weil sich dort ein ihrer Meinung nach »besonderer« Buchladen befand.

Das seltsame an ihrer Beziehung war gewesen, dass sie sich ausgerechnet in solch einer kennengelernt hatten. Nicht in diesem, sondern in der Nationalbibliothek, die mit nichts zu vergleichen war. Er hatte sich damals nur umgesehen, sie hingegen hatte ein Buch in der Hand und steuerte auf ihren Platz zu und dank ihrer gelegentlichen Ungeschicktheit

lief sie gegen ihn. Ihr Buch war hinuntergefallen, er hatte es ihr nicht aufgehoben und sie hatte ihn erst erkannt, als er etwas zu ihr gesagt hatte.

Überrascht wie sie gewesen war, war sie kaum 1 Minute wieder davon gegangen und hatte ihn zurück gelassen.

Zwei Tage später hatten sie sich wieder getroffen und noch einmal vier Tage später ebenfalls.

Diese Sache mit den Bibliotheken ließ ihn nicht in Ruhe.

Aber was sollte das ganze denn auch schon... Er sollte sich lieber auf den heutigen Abend konzentrieren.

Und auf das, was er zu Hermine sagen würde.

Draco war eher ein Freund der Spontanität als von großen Reden, die er sich schon tagelang vorher überlegte, aber in diesem Fall war es wichtig zu wissen, was sie von ihm hören würde.

Mit einem einfachen "Tut mir leid" käme er sicher nicht davon - das war ihm klar. Ob er überhaupt noch lebend aus dem Ministerium rauskäme, war eigentlich die Frage. Sobald ihre Freunde ihn zu Gesicht bekämen, nun ja…

Er schuldete ihr eindeutig eine Erklärung. Eine verdammt lange Erklärung. Sollte sie ihm überhaupt zuhören, war das schon ein Erfolg.

Sollte sie mit ihm sprechen, war es ein richtiger Erfolg. Und sollte sie.. Nein, das würde sie nicht tun.

Wer wollte ihm schon verzeihen? Für all das, was er getan hatte?

Es war der größte Fehler seines Lebens gewesen und es tat ihm leid.

Ob sie das auch so sah, war wieder eine komplett andere Frage.

Inzwischen schlenderte er durch eine etwas belebtere Straße, die roten Busse fuhren an ihm vorbei, Touristen mit ihren überdimensionalen Karten blieben alle 4 Meter stehen und die Einwohner Londons ignorierten sie gekonnt, als ob es nichts Schöneres gab.

Ohne jegliches Ziel führten ihn seine Beine durch die Stadt, über eine Brücke, durch verlassene Gassen, durch dunkle Unterführungen und überfüllte Straßen.

Wenigstens schien die Sonne, was ihn aber nicht davon abhielt, über Hermine nachzudenken.

Er dachte sowieso zu oft über sie nach. Manchmal hatte er das Gefühl, er würde sie gar nicht mehr erkennen, wenn er plötzlich vor ihr stehen würde. Danach dachte er immer, er sei ein Idiot und versuchte wieder, sie sich vorzustellen.

Es funktionierte nicht immer.

Draco hatte auch jetzt, nachdem er sich ein wenig die Füße vertreten hatte, noch keine Idee was er zu ihr sagen sollte.

Zuerst wahrscheinlich nur, dass er wieder zurück war und dableiben wollte. Und dass er in seine frühere Wohnung wieder einziehen wollte.

Aber dass ER der neue Mitarbeiter in der Mysteriumsabteilung werden würde, das sollte er vermutlich noch geheim halten. Sie wird so und so ausflippen, das stand fest.

Und sollte sie ihn doch gleich wieder rauswerfen... Er konnte sich ja auch noch eine andere Wohnung suchen.

In den letzten Monaten war er viel unterwegs gewesen, zu viel nach seinem Geschmack.

Er hatte die Welt gesehen, neue Kulturen kennen gelernt und allgemein wurde ihm einiges beigebracht.

Dank seines Familiennamens waren ihm viele Türen offen, wenn auch nicht alle. Ihr Ruf klebte noch an ihnen und nur das Geld verbesserte ihn im Ausland ein wenig.

Nachdem er auf und davon war, weg von England, suchte er sich eine Arbeitsstelle. Und zwar in den Vereinigten Staaten, auf Anraten seiner Eltern. An Anfang war es ganz und gar nicht leicht. Zuerst musste er sich in einer passenden Stadt, wo ausreichend Zauberer wohnhaft waren, niederlassen.

Da seine Familie Kontakte in den USA hatte, war es allerdings schon einfacher, einen Ansprechpartner zu finden.

Eric Blake war ihm eine große Hilfe und verschaffte ihm eine Stelle im amerikanischen Ministerium für Zauberei. Es war mindestens drei Mal so groß wie das britische und hatte erheblich mehr Mitarbeiter und Abteilungen. Sie hatten für jede noch so kleine Angelegenheit ein Büro, wenn nicht gleich eine eigene Abteilung. Aber nur deswegen kam er auch hinein, auch wenn es ein Haufen Aufwand war.

Schlussendlich kam Draco in die Forschungsabteilung. Nicht das, was er sich in seinem Leben erträumt hatte, aber besser als im Büro für

Muggelangelegenheiten.

Die Ampel schaltete auf Grün und er überquerte abermals eine Straße, es war nicht mehr weit bis zu dem Hotel, in dem er hoffentlich nur vorübergehend wohnen musste.

Zu Beginn seines Jobs durfte er kaum anspruchsvollere Aufgaben als das Kontrollieren der Bestände, ordnen der Zutaten oder erklären des Projekts erledigen. Aber kaum als die Abteilung einen neuen Chef bekam, veränderte sich die Situation.

Einige Monate vergingen und er wurde in ein anderes Ministerium versetzt, in das argentinische Zaubereiministerium.

Was er Hermine nie erzählen würde war, dass er in Südamerika eine vielleicht zu sündige Zeit verbracht hatte, mit zu viel Frauen, zu wenig Schlag, zu vielen abendlichen Drinks und hatte er die Frauen erwähnt?

Aber was anderes hätte sie von ihm vermutlich nicht erwartet...

In Frankreich war dann Endstation.

Hatte er damals jedenfalls gedacht, bis er diesen Maurice Maître kennenlernte, der ihn zurück geholt hatte.

Und nun stand er da, vor einem Luxushotel und ging durch die Drehtüre, vorbei an der Rezeption (wo ihn diese komische Frau jedes Mal furchtbar nett begrüßt), hin zum Fahrstuhl und rein in sein Zimmer.

Immerhin stand fest, was er am Abend tragen wird.


End file.
